


Dean bean

by Destiel_is_beautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cute, Love Poems, M/M, Peace, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_beautiful/pseuds/Destiel_is_beautiful
Summary: Im so sorry to go back to sad poems but from now on i will only do stories XD





	

Dean was the pie of my eyes  
He was beautiful with that tough guy disguise  
He was a sweet beautiful she guy  
He was all mine  
He was the pie of my eye because he loved my homemade pie  
Even when he cried he was the pie of my eye  
Even when he died he was the pie of my eye  
Im writing this so the reader knows   
How my husband and i got disposed  
He always said he would die with a gun in his hand  
That wish was at his command   
His brother died  
Of course he cried  
No deals were offered  
Just suffer to be proper  
He took it upon himself to take his life   
Not thinking about his other life  
I castiel will be joining him, he left me here abandoned,   
To tell me how to get my heart handon   
He left this gun and a note saying   
Life is just a long boat  
The make their turns to end up somewhere and be destroyed only to get thrown away  
Today is the day i don't make my husband wait  
Together at last, it has been a blast  
No tears for today, and my one love awaits


End file.
